The Frontiersmen
"We are the future of this land! We will spread the glory of the Prophet Ajax, and all shall bow to our seal! Those who resist will face the Baptism of Fire!" '' -- Joseph preaches the mission of the Frontiersmen '''The Frontiersmen '''are a vast hostile tribe introduced in ''Season 14 ''of ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. Founded by Ajax, the Prophet of the Frontiersmen, Eduard, his Disciple, and Rictor, the Frontiersmen were built up over the years from assimilated tribes from around the New North. They took over the Frontier, the eastern portion of the New North, and claimed a large city within it as their own, christening it Archangel. With aspirations to conquer the New Eden Region to the west, the Frontiersmen came into conflict with the remnants of the Greencole Group, led by Harry Edwards - believed by the Frontiersmen to be the 'False Prophet' - and eventually went to war with the New Graystone Republic of United Settlements over control of the New North. The Frontiersmen served as the primary antagonists of the '''Call to Arms''' series and the '''All Out War''' series until their defeat during the Battle of Archangel. After their defeat, the Frontiersmen culture was completely abolished and the NGR launched a tribal restoration project to restore the culture and identities of the numerous tribes that the Frontiersmen conquered, with an option for them to join the union. Ryan took over leadership of the Frontiersmen, who integrated themselves into the group despite tensions over the war. A small band of former Frontiersmen rallied behind Salt-Upon-Wounds and attempted to lead a second war against the State of New Graystone, but they were quickly defeated. Overview The Cult of the Frontiersmen was an autocratic, imperialist society that valued war and conquering above all else. Always looking to expand their territory, the cult was brutal in its methods and utterly relentless. The Frontiersmen grew from the conquering and assimilation of other tribes, therefore wiping out any tribal identity and culture they came across; any promotion or practise of assimilated culture was punishable by death. The Frontiersmen legions kill the majority of those they come across and capture any survivors, holding them in secure prison camps dotted around Worthington. Everyone is forced to join a caste, the foundations of Frontiersmen society: men are forced to join the Warrior Caste and fight as soldiers; women become breeders, secluded in other camps, and restricted from procreating with anyone outside of the Chosen; boys join the Smith’s Caste, working in the mines for little reward, and girls either join the Farmer’s Caste or serve as slaves for the Legion. The Castes are headed by the Archbishops, and they are ruled by Eduard, the Lord of the Castes, who serves as the chief enforcer of Frontiersmen law. Once a tribal has voluntarily renounced their identity, they become an Initiate. As a result, they must prove themselves worthy of serving Ajax, Lord of the Frontiersmen, by undergoing a series of intense challenges; most perish through the process, but those who survive must undergo a period of immense torture, usually delivered by the Archbishop of the Warrior Caste. Such procedures that occur are whipping, burning, and regular beatings. The final process is the branding of the cult’s symbol onto the collarbone, neck or palm, and the introduction into the cult. Those who prove themselves worthy further rise through the ranks, serve in the Legion and rise to the rank of Priest and Bishop. The Frontiersmen Legion Western Legion Eastern Legion Pre-Apocalypse Post-Apocalypse Members Leaders * Ajax - leader and Prophet * Eduard - Disciple and Lord of the Castes (formerly) * Rictor ''- former Archbishop of War, former commander of the Western Legion * ''Joseph - former Archbishop of War, former commander of the Legion * 'Samuel' - former Archbishop of Smithing, member of the NGR paramilitary, leader of the Knowing Ones Killed Victims Deaths * Rictor - impaled through the chest by Drew Stanton, left to reanimate Trivia * The Frontiersmen are the second longest recurring antagonistic group encountered in the series. * The Frontiersmen have killed the second highest number of living survivors than any other antagonistic group after the Fear. * The cult adopted their branding culture from the Farson Tribe, confirming that they conquered them. Category:Groups Category:The Frontiersmen Category:Antagonists